User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: ティルフィング (Tyrfing)
Tyrfing Skill 'Third Wish (30% boost to ATK and 10% boost to Critical chance for all units & high chance of greatly boosting BB when attacked) 'Burst Wrath of Kimai (13 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, probable Curse effect, & slightly increases allies' BB gauge; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 13 BC) Note: Leader Skill and Brave Burst names are not official. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Made by request! Tyrfing comes from the game called Phantom of the Kill. Brave Frontier Japan collaborated with Phantom of the Kill, releasing two units, including Tyrfing and Lævateinn. In return, Phantom of the Kill released Vargas, Selena, Lunaris, and Metal God. Judging by the looks of Phantom of the Kill, there is much kawaii-ness in characters and for two of the characters to appear in Brave Frontier, one can't help but to do a unit analysis on Tyrfing... so here it goes! Leader Skill Score: 5/10 That Leader Skill looks very interesting when you see "greatly boosts BB gauge when attacked", right? Most certainly. However, what kills this Leader Skill is that it is not reliable. There is no doubt that the buff is very good in almost every situation, but it comes with a probability. There is a 50% chance that a unit will regenerate 3-5 BCs when attacked. Lilly Matah, Orna, Eva, and Fei can do a much better job at being a Leader than Tyrfing can. Here's why. Lilly Matah, Orna, Eva, and Fei have a guaranteed chance in filling up units' BB gauges when attacked. Tyrfing, unfortunately, has a probable chance in recovering BB gauge, which makes her unreliable as a Leader. Tyrfing's Leader Skill also comes with a 30% boost to Atk and 15% increase in critical hit ratio. While the ATK and Crit chance boosts are nice, there are many Leader Skill combinations that can do a better job than this. Some examples include Zergel & Lilly Matah, Grahdens & Lilly Matah, etc. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 Tyrfing's BB utilizes a 190% damage modifier, which is very low compared to other units. Combined with her low ATK stat, Tyrfing will deal very little damage with her BB. The 45% chance in Cursing is nice as 45% seems to be a relatively normal chance for Brave Burst only. However, this chance is still low compared to other units, especially if one is to use an SBB spam team. When comparing to Nalmika, Nalmika can deal one, some, or all status ailments with a 65% chance with her BB and 50% chance with her SBB. Even though the Curse effect chance is relatively low, it is still a good status inflicting effect to have. The 5 BC boost to BB gauge is not too shabby either. However, this is not the best BB gauge fill. Most players would prefer using Zelnite, Fei and Fang (Global version only), and Shida. Zelnite can fill 8 BCs, Fei and Fang can fill 9 BCs, and Shida can fill 10 BCs, which is the best in the current version. Super Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Super Brave Burst. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 5/10 Tyrfing's BB only costs 20 BCs, which is a relatively low cost compared to other units. This means that it is easy to get her BB up on the second turn. Her Curse effect also comes in handy as opposing units will have a chance to get cursed for three turns, which means the units that are cursed will most likely die since they are useless without their BBs. Tyrfing's Drop Check is relatively low as she can only produce a maximum of 16 BC with her normal attack. What kills Tyrfing's role in Arena is her low stats and her low BB damage. Her low stats won't help her damage and survivability. Since most players use 6* and, most importantly, 7* units, Tyrfing won't be dealing much damage to those units at all and she will definitely not be able to take hits from the current metagame units. Stats Score: 4/10 Tyrfing's stats are very low. Her Atk might be her high point, but her HP and Def stats are terrible. It will be hard for Tyrfing to survive, especially with the new content coming out. Aim for the highest survivability possible for Tyrfing. In terms of typing, my type preference for Tyrfing is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 5/10 This unit only has a 5* form and no 6* form. With low stats, she does not fare well with the latest content released in the game. It is also considering the fact that she barely provides any utility for the squad. Boosting 5 BC is one thing but there are way better units that can do the job better, such as Zelnite, Medina, Shida, etc. Even worse, she lacks Super Brave Burst simply because she is a 5* unit. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Cosmic Dust Conclusion Total Score: 4.8/10 Phantom of the Kill was made my Gumi, huh? I wouldn't be surprised if they bring this collab to Brave Frontier Global. Whether or not it comes soon to Global, like what they said about the Hobbit collab, that's another topic. Still a cute unit to have. What are your thoughts? Do you like Phantom of the Kill? Yes! No! Comment on what you think of Tyrfing! Is she cute? Would you like her in Brave Frontier Global? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *レーヴァテイン (Lævateinn) *Thief God Zelnite *Thunderbird Sabre Diana *Execrated Fei Category:Blog posts